<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Games That Are Played by ThatEsqCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009311">The Games That Are Played</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush'>ThatEsqCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit-roasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AN: This is a crack-fic. All the smut. Threesome fic with Amaro &amp; Barba. Nothing up the booty, but some orgasm denial, humiliation, blow-jobs, etc. Who doesn’t want to be spit-roasted by those 2 delicious Cuban men?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You, nick amaro/reader/rafael barba, nick amaro/you/rafael barba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Games That Are Played</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groaned as you peeled off your dress blues. Your body ached and your head pounded from the beat you had patrolled. It was extraordinarily hot out, despite it being late into the evening. Just a few days earlier, you had been charged on police misconduct as it related to deliberate indifference and as such, you were demoted.</p><p>ADA Rafael Barba and your partner Detective Nick Amaro were recused from the case. This was because you, Rafael and Nick were in a polyamorous relationship. Your Captain, Olivia Benson was doing all that she could to get the charges dropped and you reinstated. So in the meantime, you were reassigned as a patrol officer from detective.</p><p>The precinct was quiet when you had arrived. Your favorite faded jeans and zipped hoodie were laid out on the bench in front of the shower and you wrapped your hair in a high pony-tail before stepping into the shower. The hot water steamed up the shower stall and you felt you the tension start to melt from your aching muscles. After you had washed up and rinsed clean, you snaked a hand down to between your legs in order to just quickly rub one out. You thought of you two very handsome partners and all of the delicious things you do with them. You let out a soft moan and very quickly bit your lip in an attempt to keep quiet. You could feel your orgasm build and just as you were about to climax, you were interrupted by a burst of cool air as your curtain opened. A familiar voice cleared their throat.</p><p>Your eyes flew open and you were face to face with Nick.</p><p>“Can I help you?” You asked crossing your arms, as the water continued to run.</p><p>“You know you are breaking the rules. You aren’t supposed to touch yourself.” Nick replied with a smirk. His eyes twinkled as he rubbed his hand under his bearded chin. Nick had taken to growing a beard in the last few weeks and some grey/white patches had started to come in, making him all the more attractive.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes, before turning your back to him in order to turn off the shower. “What are you doing here? I thought your shift ended.”</p><p>“I had to come back and finish some paperwork for Liv. Downstairs told me you hadn’t left. And stop deflecting.” Nick replied, loosening his tie and rolling up his sleeves.</p><p>“Oh come on. I told you I wasn’t in that mood to play that stupid game. I have had enough shit going on.” You replied, annoyed, stepping out of the shower. Nick grabbed your wrist as you pushed past him. He pulled you tightly to him, not caring that he got wet in the process.</p><p>“You never used the word. You know it. If you didn’t really want to, you would have said it.” Nick growled quietly. “If you really don’t want to play, then say it.”</p><p>You looked to the ground. Nick cupped your chin and forced you to meet his eyes. His dark eyes were blown with lust and you could feel heat pool down at your core. “Come on, say it. Say the safe word.” He continued to goad you.</p><p>Your safe word was “frijoles.” You said that and everything stopped, no questions asked. In the times you had been with the two handsome Cuban men, you could count on one hand the amount of times you had to actually use it. You opened your mouth but found yourself at a loss for words.</p><p>Instead, you stood on the tips of your toes and wrapped your hand around Nick’s lips and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Your tongues dueled albeit briefly and Nick pulled away. He used his thumb to run it across your bottom lip.  </p><p>“I knew it. Now, get dressed and lets go home.” Nick replied. You stood still and Nick cocked his head at you. He turned you around and cupped your buttocks and gave a playful pinch, causing you to squeak. </p><p>“Let’s go Y/N. Don’t keep me waiting.” Nick rumbled in your ear. You could feel his erection pressing along your back and you scurried to get dressed.</p><p>–</p><p>While Nick continued to have his own home, he also moved into the apartment that you shared with Rafael. You both stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway that led to your apartment, hand in hand. Nick opened the door and held the door, letting you in first. Rafael was sitting in his office, glasses perched on his head. He was furiously scribbling away, muttering to himself.  </p><p>The door shut with a click and he stepped out, smiling warmly at the sight of you two.</p><p>“Hey. Welcome home.”  </p><p>“Still in a suit? It’s so late.” Nick replied, taking off his jacket and hanging it up.</p><p>Rafael shook his head. “Things got away from me – I sat down to write one thing and then ended up re-doing my entire closing. How was today?”  </p><p>“Why don’t you tell him sweetheart?” Nick nodded at you. Rafael frowned and approached you.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Rafael asked, his voice full of concern. He knew you had taken the demotion hard.  </p><p>“Yes. Just a long day and I am tired.” You replied with a sigh. </p><p>“And?” Nick continued, urging you. Rafael’s eyes flitted to Nick, curious as to what the other Cuban knew.  </p><p>You didn’t reply, so Nick did for you. “I found our little slut touching herself in the shower.” </p><p>Rafael turned his gaze slowly to you and you felt your cheeks burn. “Is that so princesa?” </p><p>“Si. Lo siento… I just wanted to relax. I needed to just get it out.” You apologized. You started walking towards the bedroom, stripping your shoes, socks and hooded sweatshirt, leaving you in your tank top and jeans.  </p><p>Rafael and Nick looked at each other and gave each other a very knowing look. Rafael followed you into the bedroom.  </p><p>“What, getting fucked by two cocks isn’t enough? You still aren’t satisfied?” Rafael asked darkly. </p><p>“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” You replied, arching your brow. “Like you or Nick don’t use your hands? Please.” You rolled your eyes defiantly, knowing it would most definitely spur both men and get you in [fun] trouble. </p><p>“You believe the mouth on this one?” Rafael asked Nick.  </p><p>“I can think of better uses for her mouth.” Nick laughed. </p><p>“So can I.” Rafael replied, running his hand through his hair. “And because you can’t keep your hands to yourself… Nick, go get ‘em.” </p><p>“En serio?” Nick questioned. Rafael nodded and you looked at Nick. </p><p>“Get what?” You called out after Nick. You whipped your head back to Rafael. “Get what?” You repeated. </p><p>“These.” Nick returned with his pair of handcuffs, hanging off his index finger. He shook them gently, causing the metal to jingle. He tossed them onto the bed. </p><p>Rafael and Nick stalked you and you felt like you were trapped in a snare. </p><p>“Boys…” Your voice hitched a bit. Rafael pulled your hair from the bun, and pulled back your hair. His soft lips brushed against your ear before he nipped it.</p><p>“Princesa, you know we wouldn’t do anything to hurt you right?” Rafael questioned. You rested your head against Rafael’s shoulder.</p><p> You smiled, also enjoying the game. “I know. I remember the word.” </p><p>Nick cupped your face and you nodded again, before pressing a kiss into his palm. Nick began to lift your black tank-top while from behind, Rafael made quick work of your jeans and underwear, pulling the materials to the floor and helped you step out of them. The air felt thick with sexual tension and your heart began to beat more quickly. Nick cupped your breasts, twiddling a nipple with his index finger and thumb causing you to gasp. Rafael used his knee to spread your spread your legs. Rafael dropped to his knees to press kisses along the backs of your thighs while Nick kissed you. You shivered feeling Rafael’s hot breath on your skin as you anticipated his next move.</p><p> Rafael pressed his face directly into your ass, almost smothering himself. He placed large kisses along your soft flesh before delving into your folds. Rafael parted your lips and lapped at your flesh at the same time as Nick’s mouth latched onto your nipple, suckling hard. </p><p>You moaned loudly, causing Rafael and Nick to pause his actions. He looked up at Nick, his face glistened with your arousal. Nick swallowed hard at the sight. “She’s so loud.” Rafael replied. “I think it’s time.” </p><p>Nick nodded. “Your office?” </p><p>Rafael smiled wickedly. “Splendid.” He grabbed the handcuffs from the bed. </p><p>Nick lifted you over his shoulder and carried you into Rafael’s office. Rafael smacked your ass as he followed, causing you to squeal. Nick lowered you and you took a step to steady yourself. Nick took the handcuffs from Rafael and twisted your arms behind you and cuffed you. </p><p>You groaned and struggled against them. Your attempts were futile as the handcuffs were securely fastened. </p><p>Rafael threw himself back into this chair. He unzipped his pants and took out his cock, which was painfully hard and weeping. Rafael fisted his cock and stroked twice before letting his thumb glide across the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum. </p><p>“Time to use that mouth for something else.” Nick teased shoving you down to your knees. “Go suck that beautiful cock.” Rafael’s eyes flitted to Nick’s eyes at the compliment and he was about to say something when you used your tongue to lick his thick shaft.   </p><p>“Mierda…” Rafael grunted. You swirled your tongue once more over his length before taking him fully into your mouth. Your warm mouth on his cock caused Rafael to groan loudly. You start to lose your balance slightly and Rafael places a hand on your head to hold you in place. Rafael closed his eyes, his brows furrowed as you continue to suck and slobber all over his cock. The obscene sounds further drive him and he lifted his free arm over the back of his chair, gripping the leather with the tips of his fingernails. </p><p>“Oh fuck Y/N, you’re such a good little cocksucker.” Rafael grunts. “Do you love sucking that cock?” </p><p>A muffled ‘yes’ bled from your mouth. “Such a little slut and you are all ours.” Rafael grunted as his hips begin to lift from the chair he was seated on. </p><p>Nick pulled on your arms, lifting you off Rafael roughly. You gasped for air and Rafael swore loudly. “I was about to come.” Rafael growled.</p><p>Nick cocked his head. “Can’t have you have all the fun counselor.” Rafael clicked his tongue with his teeth and began to fist his cock some more.  </p><p>“Nick, please.” You beg. “Take off the cuffs. Please. Fuck me.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Nick bent down to your ear. </p><p> “Fuck me. Take off these cuffs. I’ll be a good girl.” You beg. “It’ll be so much better with my hands free.”</p><p>“No. Next time we tell you to not touch yourself, maybe you will listen. If you did your job correctly, you wouldn’t be in this mess.” Nick replied softly. He made quick removal of his clothes, tossing them to the side by the door entrance. Rafael followed suit. You stayed on your knees, anticipating their next move.  </p><p>“You’re going to go back to sucking his cock and I am going to fuck you into next week.” Nick growled. You nodded and bit your lip. Both men sink to their knees and take their places. Nick pulled on your arms and pulled you up, so Rafael can shove his cock into your mouth. Rafael’s hands grip your head tightly as he begins to fuck your mouth with gusto, causing you to sputter and slobber. Saliva ran out of your mouth as you continued to pleasure Rafael. Your muffled moan filled the room as Nick slipped his fingers inside you.  </p><p>“So wet.” Nick keened. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re enjoying this little punishment.” You mumbled something and Rafael shoved your head down harder on his cock, the head hitting the back of your throat. Nick removed his fingers, sucking them clean before pressing his cock into you. He took his time, letting you adjust to his cock for the first few strokes before ramping the intensity of his pounding. The sounds of skin on skin filled the room. Nick was merciless as he fucked you. Every forward motion from behind propelled you on Rafael’s cock. Just as Nick felt your walls start to quiver around his cock, he would pull on your cuffs. The pain from the cuffs would jar you back. Nick ripped orgasm from orgasm from you. It was sensory overload as you were full in almost every orifice and desperate to come. </p><p>Nick could feel his balls swell, ready to explode. “Fuck Nick, I’m about to come.” Rafael grunted as he continued to fuck your mouth. Nick looked at Rafael and leaned over to grab Rafael’s hand. Their eyes met and Nick nodded. Both men groaned and grunted as their cocks kicked and they emptied their loads into you. Nick continued to pump through until he was spent. When he was done, he pulled out and murmured praises against your skin before retrieving the handcuff keys. </p><p>Rafael caught you as you collapsed, your mind fuzzy and exhausted. “Let’s take care of you.” Rafael murmured.</p><p>Rafael pulled you up and he sat back down on the chair. He pulled you up, so you were sitting on his lap, back to chest. Rafael sucked on the slope of your neck as Nick’s fingers ghosted over your swollen nub. You were already so close, and all it took was a few circles of your clit from Nick while Rafael pinched your nipples and you came hard, seeing stars as you wailed both men’s names. </p><p>Hands were over as you came down, caressing you. Continued appraisals flurried over you along with kisses.  </p><p>“You were so good.” Rafael murmured. Nick hummed his agreement into your thighs as he continued to pepper your skin with kisses. Rafael stood up and carried you to the bedroom. Nick followed, joining you both. You curled into Rafael’s lap, laying your head against his chest as you listened to his heart beat normalize. Nick pressed a kiss to the top of your head before pulling the covers on. </p><p>“Y/N?” Rafael questioned. You lifted your head. “Yeah?” Your eyes were starting to flutter with sleepiness. </p><p>“I spoke with the other ADA. The charges are being dropped and you’re being reinstated per Liv starting Monday.”  </p><p>You sat up. A smile crossed your face and you slapped a hand over your mouth. You were giddy with excitement and all feelings of sleep escaped.  </p><p>You pulled the sheets off and climbed on top of Rafael. “I thought you were going to tell her in the morning. Now we’re never going to sleep.” Nick complained, looking at the clock. “I have an early shift.” </p><p>“I think this calls for a celebration.” </p><p>And you did. With both men. Over and over again. As the sun rose over the Manhattan skyline the next day, it flooded the bedroom. It barely disturbed your sleeping figures. </p><p>Nick ended up taking the day off.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>